Packing Peanuts
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Collins meets the incredible celebrity Angel Dumott Shunard, but his friends are skeptical. If he really knew her, Collins could convince Angel to be the drummer in their band. AngelCollins RogerMimi MarkMaureen INDEFINITELY ABANDONED!
1. Boy meets girl

_My first RENT fic, so be easy. Set in 1991, but they're younger, you'll find out. :o) AngelCollins, MarkMaureen, RogerMimi. Quite AU. LEXIRENT97: All for you._

~obsessive-elphaba

There's not much you can say about Angel. He... She was quite something. Being a performer, he'd wow a lot of people. Seeing a drag queen in person is all the more amazing. "Step aside people, Angel has to get her beauty sleep. BUT she will be signing autographs at the Manhattan Mall on Wednesday." A tall man stood in front of the door where the star would exit. Tom Collins watched patiently as the people complained and muttered before leaving. "Hey, kid!" The guard shouted. Teenager Collins, nearly seventeen, jumped at the threatening voice. "I said leave."

He didn't sound at all as nice as Angel did singing her song. How did it go... Today for you, tomorrow for me. "I was just wondering..." Collins stuttered. "If I could see Angel... just for a second..." Angel was one of his favorite singers and performers. Collins owned every cassette and CD (s)he put out.

"What makes you so special? Huh, kid?"

Collins looked down. "My dad just died."

The security guard looked a bit moved by the kid's story. "Well... maybe I can squeeze you in..." Collins smiled gratefully at the man who opened the door for him. "Now I can't guarantee you'll get in, but I'll try."

"Thank you so much." Collins nodded.

"No problem, kid." He smiled a toothy grin at the teenager who just got a little bit more excited. He literally had a chance to meet the biggest celebrity in New York City. One of the most popular throughout the United States. The guard knocked on a door. "Angel."

After a pause, a voice responded, "Danny? Is that you. Would you be a dear and fetch me some hot tea. I'll surely catch a cold in this weather!"

"Actually, one of your fans wants to see you." Danny replied.

"Oh..." The voice seemed disappointed. "Send him in."

"Well, kid, here's your chance. Try not to squeal." Danny laughed. Though Tom Collins was not a squealer.

Collins happily opened the door and was automatically blasted with extremely loud music. Madonna's "Vogue" played. And Angel, in all her glory was doing squats and singing along. "Oh, hi! Please excuse the mess, honey. I'm just a natural pig." She rolled her eyes at herself. Collins didn't know what to say. "Honey, speak up will you? I'm not that amazing." Angel blushed.

"Hello..." Collins settled for.

"What's your name?" Angel asked, turning down the casette player.

"My friends call me Collins, Tom Collins." He replied.

"Tom Collins. If that isn't the best name ever, I don't know what is." The celebrity smiled and sat down on a couch. "So, Collins, you want me to sign your CD or something? Hmmm?"

"Actually," Collins had finally found his voice, "I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for your work. Your songs just bring so much inspiration. It's because of you my dad lasted as long as he did."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died."

"How?"

"AIDs." Collins said sadly.

Angel frowned. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. You saved him."

"How?" This confused her to no end.

"Your music. He said that it gave him hope for my mom. He never stopped believing." Collins shrugged.

"I thought you got that from Journey." Angel replied. "Do you want something to eat while we chat?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roger Davis struggled with his math homework, his friend Mark fiddling with his scarf. Gosh, it was so boring! "Well, I'm done." He finally said, grabbing his guitar.

"Already?" Mark questioned.

"I got bored. Can you call up Maureen? We need to practice." It had been nearly a week since the Packing Peanuts (as they had decided the band would be called) had rehearsed.

"Why me?" Mark said, blushing.

"Because she's your girlfriend." Roger rolled his eyes. "You're such a loser."

As if on cue, Maureen climbed up the window and knocked. Mark clicked it open. "Hey baby." She gave him a quick kiss before turning serious. "Benny quit."

That was unexpected. "What?" Roger widened his eyes. "He can't quit!"

"He quit." Maureen bounced onto the bed. "And we still need to find a drummer."

"Crap." Roger looked down. "What about April? She can sing and you can be bass."

"Oh yeah, play an instrument I've never studied." Maureen rolled her eyes. "Besides _I'm _the singer, and April can't sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' without killing some kind of animal." Maureen and Mark laughed because they knew it was true.

"She's not _that _bad." Roger insisted.

"Yes, she is." Mark spluttered while holding his side laughing.

Maureen kicked her legs and shouted, "You must be deaf if you don't think she sounds like a frog."

"And a cow." Mark added.

"Combined by the power of science."

"Experiment fail."

"You guys suck." Roger replied.

"You only know it's true." Maureen sat up before frowning.

"You guys think I can't sing?" April, who had appeared at the door, crossed her arms.

"We never said you couldn't sing..." Mark started.

"We just said you couldn't sing very well." Maureen smiled nervously.

"Rogey." April turned to her boyfriend. "I can sing; can't I?"

"Of course you can." Roger supplied a weak smile.

"Then you'll fire her and make me the singer. Right?" Puppy dog eyes, pouty lips.

"I can't do that." Her boyfriend shook his head.

"She can't do that look right either." Maureen whispered to Mark.

"Why not?" April demanded stubbornly.

"Because, Maureen's the best we've got. If I fired her and hired you, it would be...." He trailed off, knowing this was not the right thing to say to his girlfriend.

"It would be what? Would it suck because I can't sing?" She accused. Roger didn't say anything. What could he say? She had a voice like an angel? That would be a lie, and he'd have to let her sing. That would be torture. "Fine. When you're ready to apologize and let me in the band, you can tell me." And the redhead stormed out.

"Wow." Maureen mumbled with a frown. She felt like she had been insulted in some way, but all she heard was that she could sing and April couldn't.

"Shut up." Roger snapped at her. "What are we going to do? We can't have a band just the two of us!"

"I'm part of the band, too." Mark interjected.

"He means performers, pookie." Maureen replied. "And if it's really so important that we get some new people; we have to actually start meeting new people." A flicker of devilish light shot in Maureen's eyes at the idea.

"If it interests you. I met someone who can play some instruments. Her name is Mi-" Mark started.

"Guys!" A rather excited - too excited - Collins ran in the door. "Guess what!"

"What?" Roger asked, frustrated by his optimism.

"I met the coolest person ever." He sat on the bed, rather calm now.

"Who?" Maureen had never heard of anyone cooler than herself.

"Angel Dumott Shunard." Collins smiled, ego bursting at having met the biggest celebrity ever known.

"_The _Angel?" Mark asked, having been a fan since he and Collins met in kindergarten.

"_The _Angel." Collins nodded.

"Did you get his autograph?" Maureen asked.

Collins frowned. "Well... no. We had popcorn."

"I doubt it." Roger sighed, slumping into an old loveseat. "'We had popcorn.' Did you watch a movie, too? Or did he take you to Chinatown?" He mocked.

"I really met him." Collins snapped back.

"Yeah right! That concert was sold out in three hours. How did you get a ticket?" Roger was skeptical.

"Season passes." Collins rolled his eyes.

"I'm not buying it."

"Come to the mall with me Wednesday, and I'll prove it."

"Fine." Roger replied. His tone proved that he still had no faith in what his friend said.

"Anyway..." Mark started. "The girl's name is Mimi."


	2. The mall and more

_I'm updating this since I had it written, but I didn't post it. I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while, because I have a lot going on and I want to get back into the habit of writing my original works of art and finish my own musical. I'd be very happy if you'd review this little thingamajig, and if you are a friend of mine (ie Esme who read this without letting me know) REVIEW! Because I love that little email that says "Review Alert Story: Packing Peanuts." It makes me feel YAY! But don't flame. I won't flame you, if you don't flame me. Adios!_

Roger and Mark lounged in their studio/bedroom waiting for this new girl to show up. Mark had his camera ready. "Are you sure she's coming?" Roger yawned in that I-really-don't-want-to-be-here kind of way. "I have to get to the mall so I can prove Collins wrong."

"She'll be here." Mark assured him just as an underdressed girl knocked on the window. "There she is now."

Mimi panted as she jumped into the room. "Phew! Sorry I'm late. I had dance and-"

"Just play." Roger instructed.

"Pushy aren't we?" Mimi grinned as she set her guitar on the ground.

Mark rolled his eyes at his friend. "His girlfriend just dumped him."

"Ouch." Mimi commented before bending down before revealing one heck of an ass. The boys widened there eyes in attempts not to stare. Of course, that gave them a better view. Mimi smiled. "You know; they say I have the best ass below fourteenth street. What do you think?" Mark blushed and began playing with his scarf, reminding himself he had Maureen.

Roger blinked and said, "You're a little underdressed don't you think? Christmas time in New York City and you're wearing that?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to die of frost bite, but like I said I had work and all."

"Wait, where do you work?" Mark asked.

"The Catscratch Club. Shall I play?" She had a nice blue electric bass guitar. "Here goes."

They listened to her play a nice little rock bit, humming along as if it were a song. You had to agree it was incredible. "Wait a minute... Are there words to that piece?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mimi nodded.

"Do you sing?"

"I'd rather not..." She blushed at this.

"Would you?" Roger pushed on.

"Not unless you can make me." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't like to sing in front of people."

"Fine. You're our new bassist." Roger replied and got his jacket. "Later."

"Where you going?" Mimi asked.

"To the mall. Apparently Collins knows _the _Angel." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Angel?" Mimi's eyes lit up. "I love her! She's my best friend ever!"

"Whatever."

"I'll show you." Mimi grabbed her leather jacket and walked to the door.

Mark was left behind with an empty room and his camera.

---

Collins and Maureen stood in line to get an autograph from Angel. Maureen was of course talking to every person she got the chance with. Collins was getting impatient with the world. "Maureen!" He finally shouted. "Shut up and wait with me!" The girl frowned and reluctantly stepped away from the conversation.

"Maureen! Collins!" Another voice entered the scene. "This girl says she's Angel's best friend. Let's just find out." It was Roger being his typical self.

Another girl rolled her eyes. "Are you always such a doubting Thomas?"

"Speaking of religion and crap, where's Marky?" Maureen mumbled.

"I dunno, probably masturbating with his scarf. Let's go." Roger replied. This was so annoying.

Mimi walked straight up to the security guard and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hiya, Danny." She said sweetly.

The security guard turned to her and grinned. "Now I know you aren't that sweet a little girl."

"Pssh, I'm only fourteen." She rolled her eyes. "And maybe you remember Collins from Sunday's concert?" Mimi had heard about Collins. Angel had gushed nonstop about him, and after a while Mimi just dazed off.

"Ah, Collins. Angel won't shut up about you. You came to see him, right?"

"Well, duh." Mimi replied dragging Roger and the gang to the table Angel was practically sulking at. "ANGEL!"

The voice perked the drag queen up and she turned and smiled at her friends. "Mimi!" She responded giddily. "And Collins! Oh my goodness! I didn't know you would be here!"

Roger and Maureen felt all the smugness deflate out them like a balloon. There before them was _the _Angel Dumott Shunard calling their friends by name. "Told you so." Mimi whispered to Roger and ran into Angel's open arms for a hug. Of course, by that time the press had already gotten over spreading rumors that they might be dating and excepted their friendship.

"You guys just made my day! When I'm done with this signing I'm going to buy you all ice cream." Angel smiled and went back to signing autographs.

---

"Mimi, chica, what are you doing getting off work so early?" Angel asked, eating at her strawberry gelato.

"My god, it's only four o' clock! The night shift gets the most customers." Mimi groaned at her friend. "Besides I had an audition today. Trying out for Roger's band." She pointed to the blond behind her.

"It's mine too." Maureen mumbled, stuffing her face with cotton candy flavored ice cream. "Ooh! And I've set us up a performance at the eleventh street lot this weekend! We'll perform that song-"

"NOT that song." Roger cut in, staring at her seriously.

"What song?" Mimi asked.

"You mean THAT song?" Collins asked, a pained look in his eyes. "Don't even THINK about singing that song!" He shook his head.

"What song?" Angel asked. Collins whispered the title in her ear, and she gasped. "Don't you dare sing that song or I will cut your mouth off!"

"What song?" But no one told little Mimi.

"We're doing 'Tomorrow's Descent.'" Roger decided. "Like it or not, that's the one we know best." He grumpily picked at his mint ice cream.

"Hey, may I talk to you?" Mimi asked, but didn't let the boy respond. She dragged him away from the table. "I think we should let Angel be drummer in our band."

Roger, already going through enough shenanigans to care, replied, "Alright, ask him to audition-"

"No! I can't. He thinks I can't stand up for myself. She's always treating me like I'm that much weaker. I know she's only doing it to protect me, but, you know, I don't want him to think I'm dependent on her." Mimi shrugged, looking down.

Roger stared at Mimi and asked, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen; why?" That was random.

"Do you have a fake ID?"

"Why else would I be working at the Catscratch Club?" She rolled her eyes, taking pride in her illegal merchandise.

"We've got a better plan for the concert." He ran off then.

"Wait! Roger!" But the boy had already ran off. Mimi cussed under her breath before stomping back to the table.

"What was that about?" Collins asked.

Mimi's eyes lit up. She had the grandest idea ever. Collins could ask Angel, and they'd be set for life. "Nothing." She said and went back to bubble gum flavored ice cream. Now wasn't the time to be sneaky. _Angel's probably already suspicious..._ Mimi thought with a bitter smile. She was a big girl and just had to ignore the way they treated her. Like a baby.


End file.
